Believe
by everythingevans
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, MAJOR SPOILERS! Jack/OC (I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY LITTLE STORY, IT REALLY MEANS ALOT :)**

**TODAYS OUTFIT: **** believe/set?id=147012144**

* * *

><p>Magic. The essence of everything you have ever believed in as a kid, and what you wish you still believed in now. That's my job, to make you believe again. I wander the street of New York City to find poor suckers who think they know everything, draw them in with the belief that they can prove me wrong. But what they don't know is that's exactly what I want them to do.<p>

It was a normal day, not to cold yet so my outfit allowed me to show off some skin which attracted the mindless men that I needed to complete my tricks. I walked around the busy streets shuffling my deck of cards when I spotted him. The perfect candidate. I walked a little slower and put my head down to look at my cards and bam. We bumped into each other. Half my deck went scattering and the kind mid-twenties man started spewing out apologies the matched mine.

"I am so sorry I should've been watching where I was going."

"No, no it's my fault I wasn't paying attention-" His words cut off when we met eyes. Bingo. "My names Patrick."

"Isabella, but most people call me Izzy." We shook hands and his watch was gone.

"How can I make it up to you?" Wow this was easier than I thought it would be.

"Can I show you a magic trick?"

"I would love that."

"I'm going to need just a few more people." I turned around and began welcoming people over to the street corner and once I attracted a big enough crowd I began my speech.

"Now who wants to see some magic?" I yelled over the noise of the streets. A couple people yelled out, wanting to see it. "Alright now I want you to pay very close attention because the more you think you see, the easier it will be to fool you." I turned my attention to Patrick. "Okay I'll start off simple see if you can guess how I do this. I'm going to show you all the cards and you're going to pick one memorize it and just show the people directly behind you just to make sure that I'm doing the trick right, okay, got it?" He nodded his head. "Great now just one thing I keep hearing in my head that it's someone's anniversary, two year anniversary right?" I turned around and faced the couple who seemed shocked to know that I figured that out. "You two? Perfect. Now since it's your two year anniversary and anyone can clearly tell how in love you two are I'm going to guess that Patrick's card is the 2 of Hearts am I right?" Everyone behind him nodded and clapped.

"Thank you but the trick's not over just yet." I turned back to the couple from before. "Now Patrick over here has seemed to misplace the card I just gave him so miss I'm going to need you to check your husbands wallet for me." She looked behind me to see that Patrick indeed had lost the card that was in his front pocket. She grabbed her husbands wallet from his back pocket and looked at me for further instructions. "Now I think that he has two 20's right next to each other but if I'm correct there's something in between them could you pull it out and show everyone what's there." She pulled out the card with a surprised look on her face and showed it to everyone around her who erupted into a loud applause. "Thank you you're all too kind I'm afraid that's all the time I left for today." The group started dispersing into the streets and I expertly moved my way around bumping into a few people and stealing wallets and jewelry off them as quickly as I could I slipped the cash out and left it on the ground a few feet behind them.

When I was done I was left with about $300, enough to make up the remaining rent I owed and get me through the rest of the week. When I got back to my tiny studio apartment I counted the money again but this time there was a card shuffled in, and not just any card an Eye tarot card. I flipped it over and saw that it said 'Queen' on it and when I flipped it over again I saw what was written:

March 29

4:44 pm

45 East Evan St.

NY, NY


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR READING, COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE :)**

**TODAY'S OUTFIT: **** eye_queen/set?id=147019302**

* * *

><p>Fast forward about two weeks and here I was. Standing in front of the building that held my future. I took a deep breath, straightened out my leather jacket (rule number one of magic always wear long sleeves) and took the confident steps right into an argument.<p>

"I'm sensing you are a control freak"

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure out you're a control freak"

"Well I take that as a compliment"

"Only he would take that as a compliment"

"I take that as another compliment"

"So that's why you're no longer a couple"

"A couple- no no we were never"

"We were never a couple he used to saw me in half"

"She was a very good assistant"

"Yeah but I was too fat for Danny"

"No-no I said that one time because of the trap door"

"No one could fit through that trap door, no one"

"Rebecca could fit through that trap door, Rebecca fit through for years."

"I hate to interrupt this little love-fest here, I really do but did you guys get cards?" I flashed my card at all of them and they nodded along.

"No way." Another voice appeared from behind me "J. Daniel Atlas, dude I have seen everything that you've done you're like I-I idolize you."

"A true fan, it-it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jack by the way." You're hot by the way.

"Question did you get one of these?" Fedora asked repeating the same action I did just moments before.

"Uh yeah, Death."

"The high-priestess." The red-head said.

"The lover" Daniel said holding up his heart card.

"Three minutes" Henley said coughing under her breath, I laughed a little and knew that I was going to get along with this girl.

"The Hermit." I also laughed at fedora's card.

"The Queen." I said once everyone else had finished.

"So are we- what are we- are we waiting for someone?"

"The doors locked." Dick head said pointing to the 6A door behind him.

"Ah no nothing- nothings ever locked." Jack then pulled what looked like two straight paper clips out of his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a smelly black apartment.

Everyone pulled out flashlights and I felt a little left out. Who just randomly brings a flashlight places? We passed a few dingy looking rooms, a bathroom that looked like someone needed to pour bleach all over it and finally a big, open, empty room with a folded card and a single white rose on the floor. There was a weird carving on the floor and a vase with water in it at the left end.

"What's that?" I asked checking out the place

"I don't know" Danny said as he bent over to pick up the paper.

"What's it say" Fedora asked, I should probably learn his name.

"Now you don't?"

"A rose by any other name" Henley said as she placed the rose into the vase. Immediately water started pouring out of the bottom and started filling in the carving on the floor, once it did smoke started coming out of it.

"It's gas." Jack took a stance half in front of me which I thought was super cute.

"Relax it's just dry ice." I really need to learn his name.

"Wait, what do you think this is all about?" I think I'm going to call him Dickey instead of Danny.

"Hang on, hang on." Fedora put his hand to his head and looked really concentrated for a minute then sighed "I got nothing"

"Okay thank you, thank you for the delay." Dickey no need to be rude.

"I was just trying to create the space for wisdom" Fedora said waving his hands around.

"Danny be honest did you do this?" Henley said walking to the other side of Fedora.

"N-no, wait did you?" He asked looking to my tall dark and handsome protector.

"No I wish, did you?" He asked me turning around and flashing his million dollar smile.

"No way" I said sticking my hands up defensively.

"Well how come nobody asked me if I did it?" The mentalist asked, everyone kinda looked away, we all knew mentalists aren't very focused on illusion magic (unless you're me and are awesome and can do both). "Oh great, great"

"Electricity's out" Jack said flicking the switch a couple times.

"Well let's check." Fedora reached up to the dust covered light bulbs and turned one until it turned on and as soon as he did holograms shot into the center of the room and formed what looks like blueprints.

"Blueprints" Henley said confirming my suspicion.

"They're incredible" Dickey said.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I really want to meet them" I said joining Jack's side.

"It's a show" Henley said with a huge smile on her face.

Fast forward a couple months and that brings us to the planning stage. We had been hanging out in various apartments until the renovations of our new place were finished. Our instructions told us that we were to stay in that old sad excuse for an apartment so we all packed up and moved out of our places. There was only three bedrooms and five of us which meant two people had to sleep on the couches. Which brings us to today's argument.

"I get a bed I was here first." Great argument Dickey what are we 5?

"Yes and I'm a girl so I get one."

"Look I'm out of this one I'll sleep on a couch I don't really care." Merritt said plopping himself down on the bigger couch. I finally learned his name, he's actually really well known in the magic world, shows how much I pay attention.

"Great and since I'm the smallest one here I'll take the smaller couch." If only life were that simple. You see, Jack refused to let me sleep on the couch so the real battle here was between me and him.

"No way I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, take the last room." Great argument Jack.

"I will stand my ground." I stomped my one foot on the floor and made a point not to move it.

"Fine then." Jack said, but before I could rejoice in my excitement he walked over to me, bent down so his head was by my hips and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Jack put me down!" I kicked, I punched but to no avail. He threw me down on the bed (which was kinda sexy just sayin) and pointed a finger at me.

"Stay" He commanded.

"No" I replied, I jumped off the bed and onto his back, "You will stay in this room."

"No you will, you know I'm like twice your size and can easily throw you off of me right?"

"Yes I am very aware but you should also know that I'm like a leech and I'm very strong when I'm angry so good luck getting rid of me."

"Why won't you just stay in the room?"

"Why won't you?"

"Because you're the lady you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch I should."

"Aw that was cute" I said "But no I will not sleep in this room just because you're deciding to be a gentleman at this moment in time."

"Why don't we just share the room?" he suggested. I let go of him and he turned around to look at me.

"Share?"

"Yes share."

"Are you saying that just so I'll sleep in here and then you'll sneak away and sleep on the couch because if that's your master plan then no."

"I promise I won't"

"Pinky promise?" He sighed but held out his pinky. "Now place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me: I Jack Wilder solemnly swear not to sneak out of this room for any reason other than to buy my best friend Izzy Jolly Ranchers or to get her food." He gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me?' and I gave him one back that said 'yes I'm dead serious'

"Fine, I Jack Wilder solemnly swear not to sneak out of this room for any reason other than to buy my best friend Izzy Jolly Ranchers or to get her food."

"And I promise to be her cuddle buddy and space heater when it gets cold out." Can't forget that part.

"And I promise to be her cuddle buddy and space heater when it gets cold out." He smiled down at me, literally down I'm like a head shorter with no shoes on.

"Now kiss each other's pinkies and the deal is sealed." We both leaned down at the same time and he kept eye contact with me and when we were done he almost looked like he wanted to lean forward and actually kiss me. But he quickly composed himself and walked out of the room, leaving me standing there speechless.

How could someone have this kind of effect on me without even speaking?


	3. Chapter 3

**COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND MUCH LOVED, THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER :) **

**TODAY'S OUTFIT: **** messy/set?id=147050644**

* * *

><p>Today was one of those days where I rolled out of bed and joined the others in the "meeting room" to discuss our plans. The first big show was in only Four months and we just got back From Paris. All the money was being stored in our secret location somewhere in Vegas. Pretty much everything was setup except for who was going to say what at the actual show. Someone please shoot me now.<p>

"Danny, you can't have that many lines it's not fair to the rest of us."

"I never said it was fair." And that's why I called him Dickey.

"I got the call! Arthur Tressler is going to sponsor us, all we need now is his bank information. . ." Henley said as she came running into the meeting room I a huge smile on her face.

"That's easy" Merritt began," I'll play my little mind tricks on him, he'll never see it coming."

"No that's too easy." Dickey downer.

"oh! I got it!" I said standing from my spot next to Jack on the couch." We get Dickey over to do it! He'll think that Danny is just trying to show off like normal and won't suspect a thing when we get the information that we need like… his pets name and his mother's maiden name." I said looking over Henley's shoulder to see that she's already into his bank's website and has the security questions pulled up.

"Like taking candy from a very rich baby." Merritt flipped his fedora over his eyes and stretched out over the couch and right into my spot where I was sitting.

"No no, we're not done it's not even noon yet." Mr. Bossy pants pulled the hat right off Merritt's head, how rude. "We still have to go over our lines so we have an actual snow to present to the man who's paying for all of this."

"You have to split up the parts you're the only one speaking for a solid minute."

"I still don't see what's so wrong about that." A chorus of sighs came from every direction of the room.

"Because you're not the main attraction the show is called the five horsemen not Danny and his four horsemen" I said taking a seat on Jack's lap since my seat was so rudely taken by smelly feet.

"That has a nice ring to it."

"You're so far up your own ass dude." Merritt said, fedora placed rightfully back on his head.

"You know this seat's kinda taken." Jack whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Yes but you looked so comfortable I had to test it out for myself." I whispered back. His laugh shook my body slightly which caused me to laugh along with him.

"Hey lovebirds if you're done over there we've got some work to do." I knew Merritt was only trying to make a joke, he couldn't care less about the stuff Danny was rambling on about. But if anyone knew about my feelings for Jack, it was Merritt. He had sort of become an older brother figure to me someone I can always go to with my problems and ever since the day of the pinky promise Merritt has known every little detail about my feelings.

But I can't help myself sometimes. Especially when we're lying in bed next to each other, my mind goes crazy. I start thinking about him and then eventually I'll think about my past boyfriends but right before I get to that bad place he sighs in his sleep and pulls me a little closer and it's all gone. Nothing bad can happen while he's around. Nothing. But I know he'll never feel the same way about me, he showed that the first day we moved in.

"Earth to Bella?" I hand waved in front of my face and I knew it was Jack because he's the only one who ever calls me that and he's the only one who's allowed to call me that.

"Hm, what?"

"You need to write down your lines for the show so we can start practicing." Jack said sweetly in my ear which almost made me melt. Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know that I like him? Am I that obvious? Oh crap I need some air.

"I'm going to go pick up pizza for lunch I'll be right back." I almost ran out the door not even bothering to grab keys. Before I even got out the door I heard Merritt come chasing after me. The only reason I knew it was him is because he always trips going down the stairs like a drunken mess. "I'm fine Merritt, really I just had some claustrophobia and decided to go get lunch so I could get out of the house." I didn't even bother to turn around I just kept walking.

"You forgot money." That's not Merritt. "And none of us wanted you walking around the city by yourself." I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to see the root of all my problems giving me his signature smirk. He held out his wallet and was clearly waiting for me to take it from him.

"I'm not taking your money." Sometimes I hated how stubborn I was.

"It's not really mine it's kind of all of ours."

"No that's the money you earned yesterday when you went out."

"Now we all know I didn't really earn this." We had started walking again and he jogged a little to catch up to me "You also left without shoes you crazy lady." He handed me a pair of black uggs that went along nicely with his sweatpants I was wearing. "Now tell me what's really wrong." Now I couldn't exactly do that but I couldn't tell him nothing was wrong he can read me like an open book.

"Nothing's wrong, like I said before I was just getting a little claustrophobic and Danny kept talking and wouldn't shut up and I was getting a little stressed about the job." Not exactly a lie but not the truth either…

"There's no reason to get stressed about the job we have everything planned out perfectly, and once we figure out who's on our trail all the pieces will fall into place, nothing to worry about." He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him for support. To anyone else walking on the streets we probably would've looked like a couple. I wonder if we're a cute couple. He kissed my head and then held the door open to our favorite pizza place. All we have to do is walk through the door and sit at one of the tables for our pies to be ready.

When we walked in I waved to Romeo, the owners son, and he immediately placed our orders. I sat across from Jack and saw him looking at me, but not at me more like through me.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" I asked snapping him out of whatever world he was just in. "Don't even think about lying to me either."

"Just what you said before about being scared."

"Is the great Jack Wilder scared of something!?" I asked with fake mockery, "I'm shocked I really am."

"Shut it." He balled up a napkin and threw it at my face. I laughed and attempted to throw it back but missed horribly. "Good thing you're not an athlete."

"Now it's your turn to shut it. Now tell me what you're scared about after you just gave me that whole speech about not having to be afraid of anything."

"I'm scared about the end, what if they catch us and we go to jail, or what if the car switch doesn't go right and I'm the one who flips the car and dies?" I reached across the small table and grabbed his hands.

"You will not go to jail and you will not die because I will be with you every step of the way and nobody hurts my best friend without going through me first. And what about that bubble stunt we're doing in New Orleans? What if my bubble pops early and I fall into the crowd and seriously hurt myself and someone else? Or what if I'm too heavy and you don't catch me?"

"I will catch you-"

"AH let me finish." I poked his nose and got him to shut up. "The crazy thing is I'm not afraid of any of that stuff because I trust Danny to know what he's doing and I trust you to catch me even if it means you hurting yourself because I know that you would rather fall off that balcony than let me fall, and I know this because you've told me so."

"Alright you got me, I trust in the plan and I trust you now let's go home." I found it so cute that he called our little apartment home. He grabbed the pizzas and I grabbed the door for him and we made our way back home.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

**TODAY'S OUTFIT: **** las_vegas/set?id=147060339**

* * *

><p>Today was finally the day. Las Vegas time. All five our faces were shown on the five big screens around the arena. When we all got dressed and stood next to each other you could really tell how different we all were yet how alike. Our black colors showed our unity but our different styles showed how we were all our own people. When I was trying on my costume for the night I felt like I was going to a funeral so I decided to add some sparkle to the all-black outfit. I am the Queen after all, I deserve some bling.<p>

"Thank you, tonight we would like to try something that will, well, set us a bit apart." Signature Fedora, check.

"For our final trick we are going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage." I said stepping down from the center.

"Or any stage for that matter." My best friend sent a wink my way which I returned with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight." Dramatic pause, "We are going to rob a bank." And loud applause. "That's a lot of excitement for a crime." Amazing how he's not a total dick when all the attentions on him.

"I'm pretty excited what about you people!?" Even louder applause thank you Henley I've always wanted to be deaf. Merritt and Jack did their cute little High-five thingy and Danny moved on with the show.

"Okay, okay now please, please settle down," The crowd got a little quieter but not by much, "Now who here has a bank they want us to rob?" And I'm deaf again.

"Wow that's a lot of people Danny I think we'll have to just pick at random." I said standing at the edge of the stage directly in front of Danny.

"Good idea Izzy, now Jack why don't you throw Izzy your ping pong ball and she can read it out loud for us." Jack tossed the ball my direction and I caught it in my hand before switching the ball with the one in my sleeve.

"Looks like a B to me Danny." I tossed the ball at Danny and he held it up for the camera to see.

"Now where's section B? Okay there looks like it's one of you guys. Now Merritt toss Izzy a row number." He tossed it and I switched the balls out without much effort.

"Looks like it's going to be row 5 Danny." I threw it at him and he held it up for the cameras once again.

"Great and now for the seat number if you will Henley." She threw the last one my way and I switched them just like I did for the first two.

"Lucky number 13 Danny." I threw it at him and he held all three balls next to each other so the camera could catch it.

"B 5 13 where are you? Sir could you please stand up? Ah there you are, sir could you please verify that this is your seat: B 5 13?" He turned and checked his seat and said yes. "Okay wonderful," Danny threw the three balls into the audience earning a laugh for his ego boost. "Could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?" Of course we already knew the answer which was something French I couldn't pronounce.

"Ah yes, my name is Etienne Forcier and my bank is Credit Republican de Paris."

"French great, we were hoping for something a little more local like a mom and pop Credit Union with no security but that's fine a promise is a promise, sir could you please come up to the stage and we'll uh rob your bank. And uh while he does that there is someone here we would like to thank, without him we would just be five magicians working the circuit trying to uh well trying to get here. You probably know this man if not from one of the many many companies he puts his names on, he is our friend, he is our benefactor Mr. Arthur Tressler stand up Arthur please."

We all joined Danny who was standing where Arthur was and we all clapped along with the audience.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number." The audience erupted into laughter and so did the four of us.

"Now please, please stay standing Arthur." At this time me and Jack broke free from the group to greet Etienne to the stage. I grabbed Jacks hand and swung it between us until we reached him. Once we guided him to the stage we met Merritt who bumped him in the chest to activate the hypnosis we did on him in France.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world like to call a teleportation helmet. You need to wear this because it will literally allow you to fold through space and time to your bank in the 8th? In the 9th mesa. Now once you are there we will be able to speak with you through this helmet. Oh my God that's beautiful. It has the added distraction of being very stylish and it's about time the French start learning from America on that subject." More laughs thanks to Merritt. The rest of the crew joined us on stage and Danny pulled out his deck of cards.

"Now sir before you go pick a card, no not that one, uh it's an American joke you can pick that one. Now show it to your friends in section B there but not us. Okay great now if you could just sign your name there, uh in English if possible." I handed him the black sharpie that was in my pocket, the exact one I had used prior to copy his signature on the other card we planted in the real bank. "And put it in your pocket."

"Now there's just one more tiny detail." Henley pulled the magic cloth thingy out of her front pocket and made the 'teleportation device' appear. The crowd and all of us gave her a rousing round of applause for that one. I still didn't know how she did it.

"Okay now if you could step into this cockamamie contraption and I'm going to step off of it. It's 11:50 pm here in Vegas which means its 8:50am in Paris, you have less than 10 minutes until your bank opens. Ready 1, 2."

"3." Henley said as she pushed on the big red button making the contraption slam shut.

"Etienne?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen like that was it?" I asked looking around, "I liked that little French guy."

"Where'd he go?"

"Wait there he is." His picture came up on the screens and the audience started clapping and cheering again. "No-no wait please, its Daniel Atlas can you hear me? Etienne? Are you okay?"

"Yes" He finally responded.

"Okay good." So far so good, the plan was working flawlessly. "What-what do you see in there?"

"Money." Etienne said, his French accent blaring through the speakers, I was standing next to Jack holding his hand again, it was my new happy place. "Is this real?"

"Yes looks like 3 million or so Euros worth. Okay now here's what we're going to need you to do, take the card out of your pocket and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put them right there in the middle of the money," Etienne did exactly as he was told, "Now drop it."

"Now Etienne on the side of your helmet you should feel a button, don't press it yet." I said taking over Dickey's roll for a minute, we had argued about this for weeks. "Now that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Vegas, okay good now you can press it."

"Okay now Etienne hold on tight, you might feel a bit of a vacuum." I laughed at Jacks words along with everyone else on stage.

The vacuum started which you could clearly hear from his laughter. And about 30 second later money started falling from the sky. Everyone erupted into cheers and started grabbing whatever money they could.

"Alright thank you everybody," Merritt started.

"We are the five horsemen, goodnight!" We all finished together, waving our goodbyes to the audience before we headed down to get Etienne.

Show one: fini.


	5. Chapter 5

**GOOD NEWS! I HAVE FINISHED WRITING THE STORY AND THE UPDATES WILL BE EVERY FRIDAY! YAY :) **

**TODAY'S OUTFIT: **** private_jet/set?id=147065343**

* * *

><p>The five of us relaxed in our top floor suite, I had just finished getting changed. I hated the idea of staying in that dress all day but I knew they were going to drag us through the hotel lobby where everyone could see us so I made myself look presentable, and it was finally warm enough to not need a jacket over my crop tops.<p>

Merritt was reading on the couch, Jack was relaxing with his feet up on the table and Danny was standing at the all-glass walls staring out at the city and I had only made it half-way down the stairs when the FBI came busting through our door.

"Uno momento." Merritt said as he finished the paragraph in his book. We all turned to face the men in black and raised our hands where they were visible. Jack gave me a knowing smirk and I winked back at him which made his smile grow.

"Put the book down!" Yikes someone's a south-pole elf.

"Alright you got me." Merritt put the book on his stomach and raised two fingers on each hand with nothing but a big grin on his face.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Henley gasped as she reached the railing, I'm really going to have to put some color into that girls wardrobe.

"Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" She said sweetly.

The men cuffed one of our hands to one of their hands and dragged us through the hotel, fans waved and even took pictures as we walked through the lobby. Once we got to the station they separated us and put us in separate rooms. Before we got separated Jack blew me a kiss which I grabbed and put in my pocket with my free hand. The guards looked like they wanted to shoot us which was the whole point.

I knew I was going to be in there for a while so I took the opportunity to take a little nap on the very comfortable chair they gave me. I was woken up when the chair I was resting my feet on suddenly disappeared.

"Well goodmorning sunshine, nice of you to join us." A short balding man with what seems to be a short temper sat in the chair and pulled out a file that they read to me almost three times now. Accompanying him was a very nice looking blonde lady, French maybe? Couldn't quite get a full read on her.

"Long night, you know how it is I'm sure Mr. FBI man." Sometimes I really loved my gift for sarcasm.

"Yes well it says here that your father was a mentalist and you adapted some of his mentalism skills?"

"Oh yeah like right now I can tell that you have the temper of the Hulk and you're really pissed that you have a partner from Interpol, French division I'm guessing? That wasn't mentalism though that was just guess work since you so rudely pulled the chair out from under my feet while I was having a wonderful dream about Channing Tatum and the fact that your body language is giving me bad vibes, oh and the money came from France so I wasn't exactly expecting someone from Italy."

"But that's not all I do." I continued. "My main work focuses on Illusions like Danny had a deck of cards and he shuffled it a couple times and the one that caught your eye was the Queen of Diamonds which is funny because I think it's in one of your pockets, but you Mr. Hulk you saw the 8 of Spades which you're now sitting on." They both checked and sure enough the Queen was in her pocket and the 8 was on his chair.

"Alright seriously enough with the magic crap, tell us how you got the money from Paris to Vegas."

"Magic, I thought Danny already told you that?"

"How did Etienne get to Paris in three seconds and inside a secure vault without anyone knowing about it?"

"Well see that's where you're wrong everyone in that building knew about it."

Needless to say we walked away from that station.

Next Stop: New Orleans


	6. Chapter 6

I must say, as much as I hate Arthur, he knows how to fly in style. I was currently sitting next to my dearest friend Jack whom I have a secret crush on and we were playing car games, getting ready for our plan to start. Arthur was currently talking to Conan on Skype about our next show.

"Now Arthur is that Jack Wilder I see in the background?"

"Why yes it is, he's playing some sort of card game with the lovely Isabella Hall. Come on guys say hello!" I jumped on Jack's back so we could both fit in the frame and plus I didn't feel like walking.

"Hello world." Jack said bending down slightly

"Hi Conan I love you!" I said waving at the screen.

"Hi guys! Hi Isabella I love you too!"

"Oh please call me Izzy, and while you're at it please see if you can get a celebrity to adopt me!?" Jack started to walk back to our seats "Jack where are you going Conan is this way." He just laughed and dropped me back into my seat.

"Well look at those two lovebirds" I could faintly hear Tressler still talking to Conan in the background.

"I know but neither of them will admit it trust me I've tried." After that I zoned out, paying more attention to the card game and what was happening towards the back of the plane.

"No no no don't do that, you're not doing that thing to me." I heard Danny say which meant the show was about to begin.

"What thing I'm just looking at you." Merritt said all innocent like.

"No you're not I've been watching you for a year I know all of your little tricks."

"That what they are to you? Tricks?"

"Yes their gimmicks, reading the eyes, body language I get it."

"If it's such an easy thing why don't you do Henley?"

"Yeah Danny why don't you do me?" Henley said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"No you're too easy I'll do Izzy." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No do me." Tresser spoke up from his seat. Like taking candy from a rich baby.

"Oh yeah, yeah do Art."

"Okay." Danny said turning to face him, his cocky attitude radiated.

"But I'll warn you I can be difficult to read when I wanna be." I climbed over the seat to get a better view then stood up and leaned against Jack's shoulder. Huh. I never really realized but we are always touching.

"Just uh, stay with me okay?" Danny did the two fingers to the eyes thing and then pretended to get in the zone even though he knew exactly what he was going to say. Maybe if this whole magic thing doesn't work out we can all go into acting. "So Art you were a tough kid, a real rapscallion, you had a dog, a real tough dog, a brutish breed, I wanna say Ben the Bulldog."

"Actually I was a prissy little tot I had a cat called Snuffles."

"Alright comeon let me try one" Jack spoke up from next to me and Henley agreed encouraging Danny to let him have a try.

"Come on give me one more try, one more time."

"He can do way better than that." Henley said pointing to Jack.

"Let's do family." Danny went on, "You had an Uncle on your mother's side, he had a real kind of masculine name, a real kind of salt of the earth a real kind of stick it to you, like it was a Paul, like a Paul… Thompson? Was it Paul..? Alright I got nothing."

"Nearly there though" Art said.

"Was I?" Danny said a little shocked.

"Yeah nearly, my Uncle's name was Cushman Armitage!" Everyone laughed along with the British man and Danny looked at me asking for confirmation that I got the names. I gave him a quick nod in the midst of the laughter.

"Snuffles and Cushman Armitage that was your childhood?" Danny teased

"I certainly hope tonight's show is better than this!"

"Oh don't you worry about that."

Arthur Tressler: Check


End file.
